Sonic Heroes switching roles
by Super Metal Sonic
Summary: The cast of Sonic Heroes switch roles as they go through an improved version of the story. rated PG13 just to be safe.
1. The story begins

**Sonic Heroes: Switching Role **

Zooming through the canyon area that leads to Seaside Hill, Shadow the Hedgehog, hero and saver of the world, was racing around the world he as usually does in between adventure when he heard the sound of a jet.

Looking up Shadow saw his friend's plane, called "The Cyclone", lowering down to fly beside him. Piloting the plane as usual was Big the Cat, Shadow's best friend, though the large cat didn't look like it Big was fast for someone his size and was a natural born mechanic. With him was Rouge the Bat, guardian of the Master Emerald.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shadow asked, glad to see his friends again, "Take a look at this" Big said holding out a note.

Taking the note, Shadow saw that the note was sent by his arch-nemesis, Dr Miles Prower, though most people call him Dr Foxboy, the evil scientist had sent the message on a piece of paper. It had a built in monitor and speaker, so the reader can see and hear Foxboy while he says his message.

"Mhahahaha!" the recording of Foxboy said, "Guess what Shadow Heroes? I have built the ultimate weapon and in three days I'll conquer the world. Do you think you can stop me?" as Shadow threw the note away he grinned and said, "Sounds like an invitation to party", "What are we going to do, Shadow?" Big asked worryingly, Rouge then said "Don't worry, we can handle it"; with a grin Shadow said, "I wouldn't miss this party for the world".

Jumping out of the plane, Big and Rouge ran after Shadow as he said "Yeah, let's teach that Foxboy a lesson" and the trio known as Team Shadow raced off to a new adventure.

oo00oo

Knuckles the Echidna smiled as he entered the password into the panel beside the door. The treasure hunter and government spy had heard rumours of a secret treasure gathered by Foxboy. As the door slid opened, Knuckles smirked and said to himself "This is it, I've found Foxboy's secret treasure!"

Walking up to the pod in the centre of the room, Knuckles entered commands into the control panel in front of him, not noticing the robot at the side of the room suddenly come online and started to slowly walk to the centre, examining the two forms in front of it. As the pod opened, Knuckles let out a gasp of shock, as he saw inside the pod was Sonic.

Knuckles couldn't believe it, standing before him was Sonic the Hedgehog also known as Project Sonic, the Ultimate Life Form, everyone thought he had died when he fell through the Earth's atmosphere during the Colony Ark incident, but here he was alive and well. Sonic then opened his eyes; suddenly the pod started getting demolished by machine gun fire, Sonic quickly pushed Knuckles out of way as the pod exploded, "Stay there" Sonic said and leapt into the gunfire, looking around Knuckles saw what was happening, attacking Sonic was one of Foxboy's robots, yet it looked like Sonic.

As the robot Sonic fired its machine guns it yelled, "Eradicate all of Foxboy's robots", on hearing this, Knuckles decided to step in, shoving the two blue hedgehogs apart, then Knuckles said "Break it up you two".

After listening to Sonic and the robot known as Metal Sonic, Knuckles spoke up "I get it, now I know what this is all about" pointing at Metal Sonic "Your mad at Foxboy for sealing you in this room" Knuckles then faced Sonic "And you don't remember anything, do you?" Sonic gave a small grunt as an answer to Knuckles' question, smiling Knuckles said, "Then it's settled", shoving Sonic into Metal, Knuckles then said "Now you two make up so we can look for Foxboy... together" after a moment of hesitation both Sonic and Metal nodded and shook hands, grinning Knuckles said "Yeah baby, this makes us a team".

oo00oo

Sitting in a chair by the shore was Cream the Rabbit. The young rabbit had been in love with Shadow ever since he had saved her from Foxboy's Omega robot back on the Little Planet and had been following him ever since.

Looking at the photo in her hand she wondered where Shadow was when suddenly a gust of wind blew the photo out of her hand, the photo was then caught by Amy Rose and her chao, Cheese, "Cream, please be more careful with our only clue" Amy said, Cream them replied "You're right Amy". Then a very strong wind suddenly blew Amy off her feet and into the air, just then a fishing line wrap itself around Amy's foot and Amy was pulled back down to the ground by Eggman.

"Thanks Eggman" Cream said, walking up to the others as they looked at the photo. The photo was from a newspaper, in the photo was Shadow running off and was carrying a frog and a chao, the frog was Eggman's best friend Froggy and the chao was Cheese's twin, Chocola, the two had disappeared and both Eggman and Amy had been looking for them since.

"Cheer up guys" Cream said, trying to cheer up Eggman and Amy, "We'll find them. All we have to do is find Shadow, are you ready?" both Eggman and Amy said, "Ok" and followed Cream to find Shadow.

oo00oo

The Chaotix Detective Agency, also known as Team Chaotix, are always at your service if the price is right, however they hadn't been getting a lot of cases in the past few days.

Vector was sitting at his desk with his feet up as he listened to the Team Chaotix theme music, which he and the others made, on his headphones; Mighty the Armadillo had his feet up on the desk reading through a book with a bored look on his face. Espio was leaning against the lockers when he heard a buzzing sound approaching.

Charmy, carrying a package and yelling, "It's here!" burst through the door and crashed right into Vector, knocking them to the ground and sent the package flying. Using his ninja skills, Espio quickly nailed the package to the wall, Mighty gave a chuckle as he returned to reading his book.

"What's wrong with you?" Vector yelled at Charmy, who simply said, "It's here, we've got work!"

"What?" Vector said as the package opened and a walkie-talkie fell out and into Vector's hands.

"I've heard good things about you and require your service" a voice from the walkie-talkie said "I can pay handsomely" at this both Vector, Charmy and Mighty had dollar signs in their eyes however Espio wasn't as sure "I've got a bad feeling about this" Espio said but Mighty simply said "You have a bad feeling about everything".

Vector then stood up and said "Don't be silly and besides you know our policy, we never turn down work that pays" heading towards the door, Vector then said "Let's go team".

"Yes sir" Charmy said, following Vector, Espio simply said "Rodger" and ran after them. Mighty paused to think for a moment and then said, "If they think I'm not coming with them, they wrong" and went off to catch up with the others.

oo00oo

If anyone has any suggestions please tell and I'll see if I can add them to the story, chap 2 will be up soon. And thanks to Mr Kyle for help with the editing.


	2. The forth members and stage 1

_First of all I would like to thank Mr Kyle and Celestial the Hedgird for their suggestion and I would also like to point out Mr Kyle owns Gregory Iguana and I own Spider-Fox and SEGA owns the rest._

Sonic Heroes: Switching Role 

Shadow, Big and Rouge stopped at the beginning of Seaside Hill and took a look round the area before them. Shadow then said, "Okay, this is where we start what could be our biggest adventure yet. So let's go and show Foxboy what we got".

Just as Shadow and the others were about to leave when they heard someone yelled to them, "Hey, wait!" Turning around, Team shadow saw a green iguana running towards them, as the iguana came up to them, Shadow, Big and Rouge saw that the iguana was about 17 and had a black stripe down his back. He was also wearing hover shoes similar to Shadow's and a pair of shades.

"Who are you?" Rouge asked the iguana as he stopped to catch his breath, "My name is Gregory Iguana" the iguana answered in a Canadian accent, "I've heard you were going after Foxboy and I'd like to help" Shadow smiled as he said, "Sure. The more the merrier". Gregory grinned and said "So when do we start?"

"First we need to know what formation you'll be in" Big said to Gregory who then replied, "I'm good at swimming", Shadow nodded and then said, "Okay. I'm Speed formation, Rouge is power formation and Big is fly formation" Gregory looked at Big in surprise, "You can fly?" he asked. Big then pointed to the undersides of his shoes, which had small hover jets built into the soles, and said, "These allow me short periods of flight" With that Team Shadow and their new member headed off into Seaside Hill.

oo00oo

A while later, Team Dark walked across the shore as they prepare themselves to fight Foxboy's robots, "Ok, let's work on formation," Knuckles said, "I'll be the power formation, Metal your fly formation and Sonic, your speed".

"Need a good swimmer mate?" a voice with an Australian accent said behind Team Dark, turning around Team Dark came face to face with a purple weasel wearing an outback hat, a belt and boots.

Knuckles then grinned and said, "Long time no see, Nack, glad to see you can join us" Knuckles then faced Sonic and Metal, "This is my friend, Nack the weasel, I called him here to gives us a hand".

Sonic folded his arms and said, "Whatever" Metal, after a quick glance, stood in the same stance as Sonic and said, "Whatever", "Is he copying me?" Sonic asked with a mad look in his eye.

"I can see why you called me," Nack whispered to Knuckles.

oo00oo

Cream sighed as looked at the group of robots that were ahead of them. She knew that there were too many for her, Amy and Eggman to handle. Turning around Cream almost bumped into the Foxboy robot standing behind her, next thing Cream knew, the robot quickly held up a hand to tell her to be quiet, it then removed its head to reveal a fox wear robot parts as a disguise.

oo00oo

"My name is Spider-Fox and I can help you" the fox said as he removed the disguise to show him wearing a Spider-man like suit, "Why are you wearing that costume?" Cream asked as Amy and Eggman came up, "Well I always wanted to be a hero you see, so I bought the first costume I could find and started going around trying to help people" Spider-Fox answered as he put the mask on completing his outfit, "What can you do to help us?" Eggman asked as he glanced over to the robots, which have just noticed them.

"Well I'm a good swimmer and I know a lot of shortcuts to get to Foxboy" Amy nodded, pointed at Eggman and said, "Ok. By the way Eggman is the power formation in our team, I'm fly formation and Cream is speed formation" Spider-Fox smiled and then said, "Great to meet you, now let's get going before those robots remember they're supposed to attack us."

oo00oo

"Quiet Charmy." Vector said as he and the rest of Team Chaotix tried to listening to the walkie-talkie, "First I want to test you to see if you can handle the job. Collect ten hermit crabs," said the voice from the walkie-talkie. Vector smiled as he said, "No problem, come on team you know the drill. Espio, your on speed formation, Charmy is fly formation, Mighty is power formation and I'm swim formation".

With that, Espio and Mighty stood up and after getting Charmy to pay attention headed off to find the hermit crabs. They found three crabs right away, after tripping over them.

oo00oo

Shadow jumped as he rolled up into a ball and smashed into three of the Foxboy robots and sped past a number of falling pillars with Big, Rouge and Gregory right behind him. While the robots they missed got crushed by the falling pillars.

oo00oo

Sonic stared at the large hole before him, he could see no way to go around it and he knew the fall would kill them, "How are we going to get across?" Sonic asked as he turned to face the rest of Team Dark, Metal then stepped forward and said "I believe I can carry all of us across the gap, all you need to do is hold on".

Nack walked up to Knuckles as he stared at a foot print on the ground, "What is it Knuckles?" Knuckles then stood up and said, "Rouge was here."

"That bat that guards the Master Emerald?"

"Yep and she's not alone. Maybe seeing Shadow will return Sonic's memory".

Metal flew up into the air and hovered in place, Sonic then jumped up and grabbed hold of Metal's feet, Knuckles then held onto Sonic's feet and Nack onto Knuckles' feet, Metal then flew over the gap and landed on the other side.

oo00oo

A Foxboy robot exploded as Cream smashed into it, Eggman then pick up Amy and threw her straight at another one of the robots. After the smoke cleared Team Cream saw a large stone door before them, Eggman took out his fishing rod and, with all his might, slammed it into the door breaking them open.

oo00oo

"There's another of those hermit crabs" Mighty said, pointing at the small island on which a hermit crab was on. Vector stepped up as he said, "Leave it to me boys" and then dove into the water. Mighty, Espio and Charmy then held onto Vector's tail as he swam over to the island and pick up the crab, "That makes six hermit crabs."

oo00oo

Foxboy stared at the monitors before him and snarled. Team Cream were already half way through Ocean Palace while Team Shadow has just reached there, followed shortly by Team Dark. He was surprised when he saw Knuckles had found Sonic and the discarded Metal but smiled as he thought how surprised Team Dark would be when they see what he had planned for Sonic.

oo00oo

"Hey lets take a rest before we continue" Knuckles said as he sat down, Sonic sat a bit further from the rest of the team while Metal leaned against a large stone wheel, but fell down as the wheel moved. The wheel then started to roll away, down the near by slope.

oo00oo

"Err... Shadow?" Gregory said, trying to get the rest of the team's attention. Looking round they saw a large stone wheel rolling down towards them.

"I think we should run" Gregory then finished.

oo00oo

Vector gave a large sigh. They had search everywhere but could not find the tenth Hermit crab.

"Looks like we won't be getting that job" Mighty said, giving a near by wall a hard kick, Espio nodded. They had looked under stone blocks, on hidden platforms and even on top of Vector's head but so far they only found nine. Vector then suddenly stood up, he had an idea, "Charmy," the large crocodile said to the smallest member of the team, "remember that flower we used to warp here?" The bee nodded, "Let's use it to go back to the beginning, I just remembered that I saw one we missed."

oo00oo

Shadow looked around the area, it was a number of island connected to each other by bridges.

"That was close with that wheel back there" Rouge said, Big nodded, "It's a good thing Shadow reacted fast enough for us to escape".

Unknown to Team Shadow, Team Dark and Team Cream are in similar areas as well as Team Chaotix, who had just finished rescuing the Chao that was their second mission. Suddenly a voice rang out, "So you're the ones, who have been playing games with my robots. Well you may have gotten this far but you won't get any further".

oo00oo

If anyone has any more suggestions (especially for how I'm going to have the teams fight Foxboy at the same time) please tell me and I'll see if I can add them to the story, chap 3 will be up soon as possible.


	3. I am the Foxboy

**Sonic Heroes: Switching Role **

Shadow, Big, Gregory and Rouge turned round and came face to face with Foxboy. The evil genius was sitting in a hawk like ship with a smug grin on his face as his theme music is being played by the ship's radio system.  
"So Foxboy, up to your old tricks again?" Shadow said, ready to fight the eight-year-old villain once more. Foxboy's face broke into the typical mad scientist grin as he said, "Believe me, you black pest, once I reveal my new weapon you'll see I have a whole new bag of tricks" he then looked down on to the dashboard before him. On it were three monitors and on each monitor was a different image showing Team Dark, Team Cream and Team Chaotix. Foxboy, deciding to stop all four team at the same time, had sent three Fox hawks, each piloted by a fake Foxboy, to face the others while he can control them and fight Shadow at the same time. Aiming the guns at Shadow, Foxboy charged his ship into battle.

oo00oo00oo

"I knew it was him!" the voice from the other end of the walkie-talkie yelled, "Get him, that's part of your job!" Hearing this, Team Chaotix rushed towards the Fox hawk while Espio commented, "A self proclaimed genius scientist" "What a psycho" Charmy added, "You're either a genius or a madman" Vector then commented and Mighty then finished, "Either way, you'll be sorry for getting in our way" and jumped onto the Fox hawk, smashing his fists into it.

oo00oo00oo

Sonic raced towards the Fox hawk dodging the shots and yelled "Answer me Doctor" Knuckles sighed, "If Sonic thinks Foxboy would help him regain his memory then he must have hit his head really hard when fell through the earth's atmosphere" Knuckles thought to himself and then added "and when crashed into the wall of the special stage when Metal tried to give him that high five". Nack looked around and saw a number of Foxboy's Foxbots appear out of no were, "Umm guys I think we need to try that team blast thing we were talking about", Sonic pulled out the Chaos emerald they got hold of when they were travelling through the special stage and yelled "Chaos Control" while Metal and Nack shot the robots with their guns and Knuckles used a thunder arrow. Sonic then quickly spin attacked the Fox hawk, taking advantage of Chaos Control freezing everyone but Team Dark in the area.  
"This is revenge! Time to pay Foxboy!" Metal Sonic said as he raced towards Foxboy.

oo00oo00oo

Eggman looked at the small chao and then said to Amy "How can this chao be able to fly and carry all four of us?" Amy then replied "I gave it a lot of red and yellow chaos drives" Cheese the lifted Amy as it flew up, Cream, Spider-Fox and Eggman held onto Amy's foot and lunched themselves at the Fox hawk.

oo00oo00oo

Foxboy took a quick glance at the monitors before him and saw that all three of the Fox hawks were destroyed and the fake Foxboys heading back to base. The Fox hawk shook as Team Shadow slammed into it again and Foxboy cursed as he saw the ship's power levels were going into the red. With a yell of "This isn't the end!" Foxboy jettisoned his Fox Flyer out of the ship and flew off, Shadow then grinned and said "Man... he's sure one stubborn scientist".

oo00oo00oo

Foxboy jumped out of his Fox Flyer as it lands, Foxboy then faced the Foxbot that was running up to him.  
"Have the Foxboy decoys returned yet?" Foxboy asked, the robot then answered, "Yes, master, we're removing the data form them now" Foxboy smiled evilly, a sign the robot recognised as the beginning of one of Foxboy's mad rants of how his plan is succeeding, turned on a the nearby stereo which started playing Foxboy's theme.  
"Little did those fools realise that the real reason for that battle was so I can gather data on them for my new robot teams," Foxboy said as he walked down to his lab, "once they are built the real surprise will begin. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

oo00oo00oo

_Sorry for this chapter being short but I want to keep Foxboy's surprise a secret a little longer, I promise the next chapter will be longer. As a bit of an extra, I've added Foxboy's _theme music_. It's just a rewrite I did of Eggman's theme from Sonic adventure 2 but I think it suits this story quite well and thanks to Shadow Stalkr for help improving it._

**The story begins  
And I'm gonna win  
Using the Evil that lies within  
Aboard the ARK  
I'm a genius at heart  
Wanting to conquer the mysteries of life  
  
I am the Foxboy  
All will bow down to me  
I am the Foxboy  
I'll be the victor, you'll see!  
I am the Foxboy  
All will bow down to me  
I am the Foxboy  
I'll be the victor, you'll see!  
  
I'm plotting my schemes  
Where ever I go  
Their perfect in every way  
I'm out to destroy  
That black pest, y'know  
He keeps getting in my way!**

**I am the Foxboy  
All will bow down to me  
I am the Foxboy  
I'll be the victor, you'll see!  
I am the Foxboy  
All will bow down to me  
I am the Foxboy  
I'll be the victor, you'll see!  
  
I have no morals, ethics or rules  
a knowledge of power and tools  
Armies of droids enforcing my laws  
In the name of Prower Empire  
I will succeed and you will know  
My rule will last forever!  
  
I am the Foxboy  
All will bow down to me  
I am the Foxboy  
I'll be the victor, you'll see!  
I am the Foxboy  
All will bow down to me  
I am the Foxboy  
I'll be the victor, you'll see!  
  
- Guitar solo -  
  
You will know who I am  
You will bow before my feet  
My mission is to rule the world  
my name is FOXBOY, don't forget my name  
For I'll be ruling you all and the world as well!  
  
I am the Foxboy  
All will bow down to me  
I am the Foxboy  
I'll be the victor, you'll see!  
I am the Foxboy  
All will bow down to me  
I am the Foxboy  
I'll be the victor, you'll see!**

_Tell me what you think and if there's any Sonic song you want to hear as a rewrite for this story let me know and, if I can find the lyrics, I'll try my best._


	4. Into the city

_Sorry of the long time since my last up date. But I was busy with some work I had of college to do, I was also working on another sonic story titled "Spreading My Wings". But I promise I will try to update sooner in the future_

**Sonic Heroes: Switching Role**

Gregory stared over Grand Metropolis city. As he scanned through the city with his keen eyesight, Gregory caught sight of a squadron of Foxbots. Turning to face the others, Gregory saw that they had also seen the Foxbots as well, "Looks like Foxboy escaped into the city" Rouge said as they began to head into the city, "These Foxboy robots are everywhere" Big said as he looked around him, Shadow and the rest of the team then began to run down the rump as Shadow said, "Let's find Foxboy and show him the real power of team work"

oo00oo00oo

"So that Foxboy is behind all this" Sonic said as he stood with the rest of Team Dark on one of the building ledges, Knuckles then stated "Whatever it takes he's mine to question," he then turn to face Metal Sonic and added, "Any objections?" After a tense moment Metal then said, "Negative". With a smirk, Knuckles then faced Nack and Sonic, who were studying the power plant in the distance, "Ready?"  
"Soon Foxboy will learn the true power of The Ultimate Life Form" Sonic said as he leapt the building and onto the bridge like pathway and ran towards the power plant with the rest of Team Dark following him.

oo00oo00oo

"It's not too late to change your mind yet, Vector" Espio said as he followed the rest of Team Chaotix into Grand Metropolis city, "Why do you think we here?" Vector said to Espio "How else are we going to make the rent?" "Yeah we're already using the bills to write with" Mighty then said while Charmy then added, "And as toilet paper"

oo00oo00oo

Foxboy watched the monitor as it showed that Team Cream had entered Grand Metropolis city. Pushing his goggles up onto his forehead, Foxboy stormed into the laboratory causing the Tech Foxbots to jump.  
"Where are they?" Foxboy yelled as one of the Tech bot approached him, "Well sir," the Foxbot said "If you are referring to your new robots, we are still downloading the data you took, into their databanks, I'm afraid it will take a few more hours before they are completed". The remaining Foxbots shook with fear as one moment the Tech Foxbot 20 was reporting the progress of the new robots and then there was just a pile of scraped metal with a raging Foxboy standing before it. Turning to the nearest Tech bot, Foxboy said "You have better get the new robots online soon or you will be joining Tech bot 20 on the scrap heap" and strode off.

oo00oo00oo

Sonic stared at the large pipe before him as the rest of Team Dark caught up with him, "Do you any idea what this is Metal?" he asked, Metal then answered, "This is an water transport pipe, it is used by the Foxbots to travel thought the city, it will be most useful in reaching the power plant quicker" Knuckles faced Nack and said, "Well since you're the leader in swim formation, Nack, do you think we should take this route?" "No probs, mate" Nack said, as he jumped into the pipe, followed by the others, the instance the pipe closed, the flow of water sped up sending Team Dark speeding across the city and towards the power plant.

oo00oo00oo

Vector pickup the Foxbot with one hand and threw it across the room causing it to crash into the special stage key's cage, destroying both the robot and the cage.  
"Good job your half way there," the walkie-talkie said as Espio picked up the key, "Smashing all these robots is the easiest task we done so far in this job" Mighty said, using one of the Foxbot's heads as a football, flipping a switch up to extend the bridge. As they cross the bridge Charmy then said, "Hey Espio why are you taking that key with you?" "This is a special stage key" Espio answered " with it we can go to the special stage and try to get one of the seven Chaos emeralds there".

oo00oo00oo

The Hover Foxbots plummeted down towards the ground as Team Shadow bounces off them one by one. Big then said, "Shadow, look all the Foxbots are coming from the power plant" Shadow smiled and said "Then let's meet them at the source"

oo00oo00oo

As the lab doors opened, the Foxbots turned round as they gave each other a nervous looks, remembering Foxbot 20's fate.  
"Well?" Foxboy asked, with the same death stare that he gives Shadow, "We had to stop work on the E-2000 robots. But they are ready and await your orders, Master" one of the Foxbots answered as it stepped aside to reveal sixteen different robots, their red eyes glowing in the shadows that they are hiding in so that only Foxboy could tell what they looked like. With a smile on his face, Foxboy turned to a map of the Grand Metropolis power plant where there were four different coloured markers showing each teams location, "Now where will they be so that I can catch them all?" one of the robots then said, pointing to spot on the map, "Team Shadow will mostly be here, along with Team Cream" "And Team Dark and Team Chaotix here" one of the other robots said pointing to a different part of the map. Foxboy's smile then turned into an evil grin as he said, "Then that's where you'll be waiting"

oo00oo00oo

"Now listen up" the voice on the other end of the walkie-talkie said, "Your next job is to destroy three of the gold turtle robots inside the power plant". Looking around Vector saw one of the robots right in front of them, "Piece of cake" Vector said and then added, "Ooh, I could go for some cake"

oo00oo00oo

"We have to go all the way up there?" Cream said as she looked up at the tall tower before them Spider-fox then said "Not to worry, I been here and I know were we can get a lift that will get us there in no time"

oo00oo00oo

As Sonic began running towards the tower, he stopped and looked around. He was positive someone was watching him and the others, "Sonic, will you hurry up?" Knuckles said, bring Sonic out of his track of thought. When they turned round, something ran past them and then disappeared into the shadows, all the while Team Dark continued they journey, not noticing.

oo00oo00oo

Shadow was bushed, not only did he and the others have to smash through a large group, at least three hundred of the robots but they had to do it all the while climbing the tower which was filling with lava right behind them.  
"How else could this go wrong?" Shadow asked when suddenly he heard, "Shadow, at last I found you", recognizing it as Cream's voice Shadow could only replay, "aw sh-"

oo00oo00oo

"What's up Espio?" Vector asked as he noticed the purple chameleon looking over his shoulder.  
"And you are?" Espio asked, as he and the rest of Team Chaotix turned round to face, the red echidna, blue hedgehog, purple weasel and robotic hedgehog that were coming up behind them.  
"Just what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked Team Chaotix Vector then replied, "Who's this guy?"  
"Our client's adversaries perhaps?" Espio suggested, Charmy then asked "You mean the bad guys?" Knuckles, thinking that they were after Foxboy's treasure as well, yelled "I know what your after, you better stay out of my way".

oo00oo00oo

"Cream, what are your doing here?" Shadow asked, shocked to see Cream here of all places, he then noticed Amy, Eggman and Spider-fox standing with her, "Wait, let me guess," Shadow then said, "You came here, looking for me so that you can try and convince me to go out with me as you always do?" cream then replied "Sorta, but we're also here to ask for Chaocola and Froggy back" "What? I don't have them, I didn't know they were missing" Cream then let out a sigh as she said, "Then I guess the only thing to do is make you answer both questions" she finished saying as she then pulled out her Piko Piko hammer.

oo00oo00oo

Knuckles stumbled back as Mighty's punch made contact with his nose, busting it open. As he wiped the blood on his glove, he began to look around him. Metal was fighting Vector, Nack was fighting Charmy and Sonic and Espio were jumping from wall to wall, throwing ninja stars (or in Sonic's case, his Sonic wind attack) at each other trying to hit them. Knuckles was about to charge at Mighty when suddenly Espio landed between them and then bounded past them as they hear Sonic yell, "Sonic Wind". Realizing that their standing exactly where Sonic's attack was going to hit, Knuckles and Mighty quickly ran as far away as they could before the ground exploded sending them both into the air and hitting the ground hard. Both teams stopped their battle as they heard an evil laughter fill the air looking up the saw eight shadowy figures standing before them, "Vector, who are they?" Vector then replied, "Who ever they are, their sure not trying to sell us Girl Scout cookies"

oo00oo00oo

"Who are you?" Shadow asked the eight shadowy figures, staying in two teams of four, which had just appeared before him and Team Cream. Everyone stared in shock as one of the figures stepped out of the shadows and reviled it a robot version of Shadow, "We are Team Metal Shadow!"

oo00oo00oo

_Here are some more song rewrites requested by I'mSonicCrazy, however I'm not sure if I put them up for the teams requested._

_Team Shadow's and main theme_

**What comes up must come down  
Hear my feet don't touch the ground  
See the world spinning upside down  
A mighty trance without a sound!**

**I can feel your every rage  
Step aside I'll turn the page,  
Breaking through your crazy maze,  
Like a lazer beam, my eyes on you!**

**Watch me throw the night away,  
watch me save the day,  
Feel my strongest getin' close,  
Heading your waaaaay!**

**SHADOW HEROES!  
SHADOW HEROES!**

**Find you, convide you, dividing a blaze!**

**SHADOW HEROES!  
SHADOW HEROES!**

**Setting the stage for a Heroes parade!**

**I won't stop or hesitate,  
A second left to alter fate!  
Tried to strike but hit too late,  
I got to look by my own rate!**

**Watch me throw the night away,  
Watch me save the day,  
Feel my strongest getin' close,  
Heading your waaaaay!**

**SHADOW HEROES!  
SHADOW HEROES!**

**Find you, convide you, dividing a blaze!**

**SHADOW HEROES!  
SHADOW HEROES!**

**Setting the stage for a Heroes parade!**

**You can get there when your down....  
As the words do form aloud.  
Whoa, Whoa....Hero**

**I can chase another day,  
Fight you all the way.  
Like a hero.....**

**And together we stand strong no matter how,  
No one can bring us down!  
Heaaay!**

**SHADOW HEROES!  
SHADOW HEROES!**

**Find you, convide you, dividing a blaze!**

**SHADOW HEROES!  
SHADOW HEROES!**

**Setting the stage for a Heroes parade!**

**Shadow Heroes! (Heroes! Hero)  
Shadow Heroes! (Heroes! Hero)**

**Give us a reason and we're on our way!**

Team Dark's theme 

**A shadow of myself: Just who am I?  
Scanned horizons. A tragic mystery…**

**You could've left me here,  
Sealed inside the pod.  
No one would ever know,  
The Chaos Control -Control-...  
My true identity…  
The power that is me.**

**(chorus) We all danced in fire,  
Trapped in this machine.  
Don't know how long we've waited,  
As the Foxboy's watching.  
We all danced in fire,  
Looking through the screen.  
Don't know how long we've waited,  
As the Foxboy watches.**

**With Knuckles in the fight, electric vibes.  
Change surroundings.  
A power in history.  
A treasure disappears.  
As he goes.  
Nack aims as we look away,  
And no one knows.**

**This power is a key.  
This power changes me!**

**(chorus) We all danced in fire,  
Trapped in this machine.  
Don't know how long we've waited,  
As the Foxboy's watching.  
We all danced in fire,  
Looking through the screen.  
Don't know how long we've waited,  
As the Foxboy watches.**

**(Chaos Control...Chaos-Chaos-Chaos-Chaos-Chaos-Chaos Control...)2x**

**Metal Sonic...  
You didn't know, now I'm gonna show you,  
The power that is me.**

**You try to take me down; Stop the show.  
It seems you've never known fear,  
But know revenge.  
The power lives in me…  
The power that is me!**

**(chorus) We all danced in fire,  
Trapped in this machine.  
Don't know how long we've waited,  
As the Foxboy's watching.  
We all danced in fire,  
Looking through the screen.  
Don't know how long we've waited,  
As the Foxboy watches.**

Chapter 5 will be up as soon as possible so please review.


	5. Trapped

**Sonic Heroes: Switching Role**

Shadow and the others stared in shock at the robots that have identified themselves as Team Metal Shadow and Team Metal Cream. Suddenly a large screen rose from the ground and switched on to reveal Foxboy staring down at them with a triumphant look on his face.

oo00oo00oo

Metal Sonic stared determinedly at the robots known as Team Dark Metal and Team Chaotix Metal, but at two especially. He recognized Sonic's look alike as Silver Sonic, the prototype Foxboy built before Metal, upgraded and modified but what really got Metal was the robot that was obviously his own look alike. Its body was mostly grey and sleeker then Metal; the large amounts of armour on its forearms and lower legs gave the impression that it was wearing thick blue gloves and boots, it's blue head ended in a number of razor sharp quills and the final difference was a black visor that replaced the eyes. Clearly Foxboy made this new Metal Sonic to be the improved version. Just then a monitor rose from the ground.

oo00oo00oo

"Ah, I see you have met the Metals" Foxboy said as he watched the four teams on the monitors, "Some of my most brilliant creations yet" Foxboy's smile grew wider as he saw the look on Shadow and the others' faces, "You see during our last battle, I gathered data on you all and put it into the Metals. They know how you think; they know your every move, YOU FOOLS THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME BUT CAN YOU BEAT YOURSELVES. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" with that, Foxboy pressed a button and watched as a portal appeared between the eight teams pulling them in, "Of course you'll be trapped within my fortress in the Special zone, so farewell"

oo00o00oo

Shadow looked around as the rest of Team Shadow picked themselves up, "Are you guys alright?" Shadow asked as he helped them up, "Yeah, it's a good thing that Foxboy left that pile of old socks there or it wouldn't have been such a soft landing" Big said as he pulled a sock off his ear.  
"Hey, where's Cream and the others?" Gregory asked as he looked around Big then answered, "They must have landed some where else, now come on. If this is one of Foxboy's bases then that must mean there's a way out of here and back to Metropolis city"

oo00oo00oo

As Team Dark walked down the hallway they looked at their surroundings, "Any Ideas on what to do Metal?" Knuckles asked, Metal then replied, "Sensors indicate that if we keep going forward we may find a way out"

oo00oo00oo

"Mr Eggman please wake up" Amy said as she and Cream help Eggman into a sitting position, as Eggman looked, dizzily at her he said, "Froggy, I didn't know you could talk" and then fell to the ground, out cold.  
"I don't think we should have landed on his head" Cream said as she looked down at Eggman and then at Amy.

oo00oo00oo

Tikal watched as the President was in a videoconference with Foxboy and sighed, being the President's assistant, Tikal was allowed to sit in on a few of the other conferences between the President and Foxboy so she knew that the causal, smug grin on Foxboy's face was not a good sign, especially when Foxboy gave the President an impatient stare.  
"Well?" Foxboy asked, "Do you surrender?"  
"NO!" the President said, the pendent sized translator device around his neck turning his words into English  
"No? You and those other fools refuse to surrender your nations to me? Very well then, President Chaos, your country will be the first to feel the power of my ultimate weapon"  
"Shadow will stop you as he always does"  
Foxboy laughed as he took a sip of his cola and said, "Shadow and his friends are gone and just in case you don't believe me, here is the film of their demise" As Chaos watched the footage of Shadow and the others being sucked into the portal, he slowly slid down to the floor, turning onto a puddle.  
"You've got two days, Mister President" Foxboy said as he tormented Chaos with pictures of cities being destroyed, "Use them wisely, bye" the screen automatically turned off. Looking from the black screen to Chaos, Tikal knew that this was bad, worse than the time Ermal nearly destroyed Station Square, and the time the ARK nearly destroyed the world. "We're doomed", Chaos said as he turned back into his normal form, "This is worse then the time the tabloids accused me of having an affair. And I'm not even married" "Calm down mister President," Tikal said, "Agent Knuckles was there, I'm sure he'll help in some way and Foxboy will be beaten again as always"

oo00oo00oo

As Foxboy stared at the blue prints of some strange robotic creature, his eyes narrowed as he saw that according to the tests that he needed more of Shadow's and the others' data before it would be perfect. After a short moment to think, Foxboy pressed a button on a comm. link and a emotionless voice said "What do you command, my master?" Foxboy, knowing that the other Metals' voices sounded similar to the people they were based on, recognized the voice as the one belonging to Metal Sonic's look alike and replied, "Ah, Metallix, I have a job for you and the others"

oo00oo00oo

"We are so lost"  
"I agree with you there, Vector" Espio said  
"We're really lost" Mighty added  
"Yes sir, super lost" Charmy then said.  
"Terrific" Vector grumbled as he and the rest of Team Chaotix explored the fortress, He then looked over to Mighty, who had a black eye from fighting one of the robots they encountered after landing in this place, and asked "Are you sure this is the way the robots came in?" Mighty then replied "Positive"

oo00oo00oo

Foxboy watched the heroes as the worked their way through the fortress and smiled as he saw that he plan was beginning to succeed.

oo00oo00oo

As the four teams wonder the base, each team eventually found an arena separated from the other teams.  
"Welcome fools to your doom!" Foxboy's voice rang out from the speakers as the Metals entered the arenas, "You may have survived the traps getting here but in order to leave the Special Zone you have to defeat the Metals"

To be continued

Here are some more song rewrites.

_We can_

**Look out down below  
We are on the go  
Can't stop this party till we save the world  
This time, not alone  
We've got some friends along  
And as a team we can become even stronger **

Together, we will, overcome all the odds  
It's never as hard as it seems  
We all can do something special  
The secret is sharing your dreams

We can make it  
If we all work together  
We won't give up not ever  
And everything's gonna be alright  
We all bring out  
The best things in each other  
Together we are stronger  
Than anyone else could be on their own  
So much better than alone

Shadow's in the lead  
Giving us greater speed  
Big keeps us flying high to stay above trouble  
And Rouge by our side  
Makes this a safer ride  
We'll save the world and teach that Foxboy a lesson

Together, we will, overcome all the odds  
It's never as hard as it seems  
We all can do something special  
The secret is sharing your dreams

We can make it  
If we all work together  
We won't give up not ever  
And everything's gonna be alright  
We all bring out  
The best things in each other  
Together we are stronger  
Than anyone else could be on their own  
So much better than alone

**  
Together we will overcome all the odds  
It's never as hard as it seems **

We can make it  
If we all work together  
We won't give up not ever  
And everything's gonna be alright  
We all bring out  
The best things in each other  
Together we are stronger  
Than anyone else could be on their own  
Can't stop us cause together we are strong!

For the song "What I'm made of" I thought it would be a good idea to do it from the Metal Overlord's (Omega) point of view.

_What I'm made of_

**I don't care what you're thinking  
As you face me  
Cause what I have in my two hands  
Is enough to let me rule  
Can you fight the feeling  
To resist it over time  
I won't let fear get in my way  
But fear will take you down **

Is it me, you say, you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for...here for...

Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
And you'll see there's no way to beat me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of now...

Like a million faces  
I've recognized them all  
And one by one they've become  
A number as they fall  
In the face of reason  
I can't take no more  
One by one they've all become  
A red smear on the floor

Is it me, you say, you're looking for  
Let me show you who I am and what I have in store...in store...

Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
And you'll see there's no way to beat me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of now...

You can take another life long try  
You can take another try...

Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
And you'll see there's no way to beat me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of now...

Coming up next in Chapter 6, the Heroes Vs. the Metals, Team Shadow against Team Metal Shadow, Knuckles against Metal Knuckles.


	6. Battle of the Metals

_Wow this has to be the longest Chapter, I ever written. Hope you all enjoy it and sorry for not updating any of my other stories as frequently as I should have done, I was busy typing this up.

* * *

_In one moment, Team Dark and Team Dark Metal leapt into action. Sonic warped behind Silver Sonic and drop kicked into him, Nack and Metal Nack darted in the opposite directions firing their handguns at each other, Metal Sonic and Metallix yelled and charged towards each other with all their weapons firing. Knuckles and Metal Knuckles slowly walked towards each other, Knuckles was positive that he could hear the type of music you would hear during a western showdown.  
"It's going to be a shame to trash such a good looking robot." Knuckles said as he and Metal Knuckles stood face-to-face, "You don't stand a chance," Metal Knuckles said, "I am programmed with your data. So I'll know what you'll do". Knuckles smiled as he said, "Then you should know, that when the odds are against me, I fight DIRTY!" before Metal Knuckles could react, Knuckles knees him, causing Metal Knuckles' eyes to widen as he falls to the ground, rolling around in pain, "That was a low blow" he yelped in a high voice, "That's one of my specialties, another one is kicking them when they're down" Knuckles then said as he started kicking Metal Knuckles.

Nack listened as the shots from Metal Nack's guns hit the computer consol he was hiding behind, "That's six," Nack said to himself after the sixth shot bounced off the wall, "Which means that his guns are out of bullets". In one movement Nack stood up, turned to face Metal Nack, drew both his newer automatic handgun, and his old six-shooter and fired all of his shots into Metal Nack however the shots seemed to have no effect.  
"Ha, my armour is too thick for those bullets" Metal Nack said as he crushed one of the spent bullets under his foot, "Well then, it's a good thing I have these armour piercing bullets," Nack said as he loaded six of the bullets into his six-shooter, "And you haven't even begun to reload your gun". Metal Nack then began to laugh, "Did you honestly believed that Foxboy wouldn't have gave us some enchantments?" Metal Nack said as his hand turned in to a Gatling gun.  
"Uh-oh"

Metal hits the ground hard as Metallix's fist slammed into his face. Lifting his hand to his face, Metal felt the shattered glass that now made up his left eye and then looked up to Metallix. A number of missing quills and metal plating was all the damage Metal could do to Metallix. While he has half of his face smashed, his nose bent, a few missing fingers and his right foot was only held on by a few loose wires, standing up, Metal slammed his fist, as hard as he could, into the approaching Metallix, yet it had no effect. Metallix grasped Metal's neck and lifted him up, crushing it.  
"Fool," Metallix said as his visor glowed blood red, "This armour is too strong for the likes of you to brake through", suddenly Metallix let out a scream of pain as something severed his arm causing Metal to drop on to the floor with the severed forearm, clenched into a fist. Looking around, Metallix saw Sonic, staring at him with the tell-tale sign of blue energy around him, "So you used your homing attack to cut through my arm where your friend had already removed the armour plating," Metallix said, now knowing who to blame, when Silver rammed into Sonic sending him flying, "But you left yourself open to Silver's attack, all that, for nothing, as I'm still going to destroy this out-dated tin can" Metallix finished, turning to face Metal. Suddenly a loud tearing noise was heard and Metallix froze, as he feels his power levels dropping, Metallix looks into Metal's eyes and gasps, "How?" Metal simply gave the impression of a smirk as he said, "I couldn't brake through it but you could". Looking down, Metallix saw his severed fist, smashed through his body, "Shi-" before he could finish, Metallix's visor went black and he toppled back laying on the ground, motionless, leaving Metal to begin fixing himself

Sonic leapt into the air, began to spin, and rammed into Silver. Landing on his feet, Silver looked up rocketed into the air and let loose a number of lasers firing. Darting in between the lasers, Sonic ran behind Silver and charged up towards Silver as he landed. In the blink of an eye, Silver somersaulted over Sonic and dropped kicked into him, causing sonic to drop the Chaos Emerald he was holding, "There's a new Ultimate Life Form in town," Silver said, with a cackle, "And you will soon be the late Sonic the Hedgehog"

Metal Nack slowly walked towards Nack's hiding place, keeping an eye his hat, which is just visible above the computer consol. Reaching the consol, Metal Nack rounded it, ready to fire. Metal Nack stood, puzzled as Nack was no where to be seen except for his hat, which was propped up by a pipe so that it would appear that someone was hiding there. Turning round Metal Nack found himself looking down the barrow of Nack's gun, "Fell for the oldest trick in the book mate" Nack said as he pulled the trigger.

Knuckles stumbled back as he paused to breath, smiling as he wiped the blood from his lower lip. He knew that since the Metals have the same strengths as the people they are based on, that must mean they have the same weaknesses and in his case, it was making rash decisions when angry and Metal Knuckles was really angry. Timing it right, Knuckles kicked Metal Knuckles in the stomach, causing Metal Knuckles to double over; Knuckles then elbowed him in the back of the neck. Giving Metal Knuckles one last kick, Knuckles began to walk away. Metal Knuckles then slowly stood up, glared at Knuckles and charged towards him, screaming. Almost as if in slow-motion, Knuckles turned round, his fist a blur as it made contact with Metal Knuckles' head, removing it from his shoulders. Slowly, Metal Knuckles' body fell to its knees and slumped over, Knuckles smiled as he took out his sunglasses and put them on.

Silver watched as the iron beam fell on top of Sonic, pinning him down. Flying to the ceiling of the arena, Silver look down at Sonic and with one swift kick, severed the giant speakers sending them plummeting towards Sonic. Knowing that there was no way out in time, Sonic closed his eyes ready for the end when suddenly he heard a voice yell "Sonic!" Opening his eyes, Sonic looked to the left and saw Metal throwing something to him. Seeing what it was, Sonic caught the Emerald and yelled, "Chaos Control!" just as the speakers landed.  
"Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog" Silver said with a smirk when he noticed a flash of green light above him, looking up Silver saw Sonic Spinning towards him. Moments later Sonic landed as the scrapped remains of Silver Sonic hit the ground, glancing back, Sonic said, "Pathetic".

oo00oo00oo

Cream slammed her hammer as hard as she could into Metal Cream, but the robot simply swung its hammer at her. Ducking under the hammer, she saw that the others were having as much trouble as she was.

Amy was backing up against the wall as Metal Amy slowly advanced towards her. As Amy looked around, she saw no sign of escape when suddenly she heard Cheese let out a yell. Looking forward, Amy saw the chao had charged into the robot. Shocked by the sudden attack, Metal Amy stumbled back and before she could regain her balance, got tackled by Amy, who saw her chance to strike her robotic double. Having lost her balance, Metal Amy fell to the ground hard, damaging her jet thrusters. Cheese then grabbed hold of her foot and flew up into the air, carrying Metal Amy with him. Noticing how high up they were, Amy knew that Cheese was planning on dropping Metal Amy from that height, as soon as she looked up again Cheese let go of Metal Amy's foot. With a shriek of rage, Metal Amy plummeted to the ground, being smashed into pieces as she hit the floor.

Cream and Metal Cream swung their hammers both at the same time, however Spider-Fox kick his robot double in their path, resulting in Metal Spider-Fox's head getting smashed flat by the two hammers hitting his head at the same time. Cream then noticed that Eggman had managed to get Metal Eggman tangled in his fishing line, getting an idea Cream yelled, "Eggman, swing your fishing rod as hard as you can and don't stop!" Realising what Cream was planning, Eggman began swinging his fishing line above his head, going faster and faster. Metal Eggman, still caught in the line was soon lifted into the air and was being swung in the direction of Metal Cream.

Turning round to see where the scream was coming from, Metal Cream barely had time to yell as Metal Eggman collided into her, resulting in both of them getting tangled up.  
"Okay Eggman, let go" Cream said as she held her hammer up ready to swing it like a baseball bat, with a nod Eggman picked up the tangled ball of fishing line, which held Metal Cream and Metal Eggman captive, and threw it at Cream as she swung her hammer. With a loud smack, the hammer hit the ball, sending the two Metal rocketing to the speakers. Team Cream watched as the speakers burst into flames and crashed to the ground, leaving them without a doubt that the remaining two members of Team Metal Cream was destroyed.

oo00oo00oo

Vector stumbled back as he dodged Metal Vector's blow. As he slammed his fist into the robot's nose, Vector saw that the rest of Team Chaotix were at a stand still as well. Mighty and Metal Mighty where using the same attack at the same time, resulting in them hitting the others fist, he couldn't see Espio and Metal Espio which meant that they both were invisible, and Charmy was just staring at Metal Charmy who was staring back.  
"What is the matter you fool? Why haven't you reach the next area?" the voice from the walkie-talkie yelled as Vector gave his robot self a kick to the gut, "We're busy trying to beat these robot versions of ourselves!" Vector snapped as he grabbed Metal Vector by the tail, began spinning him around and throwing him as far as he could.  
"What?" the client yelled, "How dare he steal my ide- err, I mean defeat them then and continue with what I'm paying you for"  
"How?"  
"Look it doesn't take a genius to figure out that a robot of you would be thought to beat but a robot of that Chameleon will be easier for your to beat". Realising this Vector quickly grabbed Metal Charmy and, with all his might, threw him straight at Metal Mighty. The robot bee exploded upon impact, dazing the robotic armadillo and gave Mighty the chance he needed to punched the robot, with all his strength, into its already weakened armour and destroying it. Metal Vector and Metal Espio backed up against each other as they realized that Team Chaotix were ganging up on them, in one moment Vector and the others attack at once, beating the last reaming Metals before they knew what hit them.

oo00oo00oo

After long time trading a series of hits, Team Shadow and Team Metal Shadow stood as they waited for the other to attack. Metal Shadow glared at Shadow through what was left of his right eye as he waited.  
"Fools," he thought as his laser cannon slowly reached full power, "In a matter of moment we'll release the full force of our death rays and you won't know until it's too late". As the Metals were about to fire, the area around them and Team Shadow suddenly turned blue catching the Metals off guard, Metal Shadow stared in shock as he realised that the blue background was the beginning of Team Shadow's Team Blast attack. Cupping their hands to form a step, Rouge and Big launched Shadow and Gregory into the air, Shadow then curled up into a ball and Gregory kicked him towards Team Metal Shadow. Using the momentum, Shadow whirled around the Metals, hitting them continuously. As Shadow landed, Big and the others stared at the still forms of their robotic counterparts, each second seemed like hours. Suddenly the Metals started sparking as a number of their circuits blew out and Team Metal Shadow disappeared in a series of explosion. Before Shadow or anyone can say anything, a bright light blinds them.

oo00oo00oo

Opening their eyes, Team Shadow saw that they were back at the Power plant and what more at the exit to it.  
"Shadow, we did it" Big said, jumping for joy, Shadow smiled as he replied, "Ok team. Let's show that Foxboy what we've got", as Team Shadow finished cheering, Shadow heard a voice yell, "Shadow, wait up", turning round to see Cream running towards him, Shadow quickly turned and run as if his life depended on it, with Big and the rest of Team Shadow following.

"Ooh that Shadow. He's always running off without me." Cream moaned while Amy asked, "What should we do now?" after a short moment, Eggman said, "Follow them?"  
"Great idea Eggman" Cream said, "We'll find you again soon, my darling Shadow". After making sure they had everything, Team Cream left, following Team Shadow.

From the pile that were the remains of the Metals, near the exit. Vector climbed out of it, asking "Did you guys hear anything?"  
"Nope"  
"Not a thing"  
"What? Speak louder, there's a pile of scraped robots on top of my head". After digging themselves out, Team Chaotix received new directions from their client, "Ok every one lets go" Vector said as he started to march off when Espio said, "But Vector, What about that Team Dark?"  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they're long gone"

From the ledge of a nearby building, Team Dark watched as Team Chaotix left. Sonic then looked over to Metal and asked, "Can you walk?" Metal replied with a brief nod, "Then let's go"

oo00oo00oo

An hour later, movement can be seen from the Metals as a voice from each of them mutters, "Emergency self repair system activated."

**To be continued**

_Sorry for the other team's parts weren't as action packed as Team Dark's but It would have taken me weeks._

Coming up next in Chapter 7, Bright lights and nightclubs, the Heroes reach Casino Park, Knuckles has a talk with the President and Foxboy talks to a voice.


	7. Bright lights and trouble

Hi there, I just want to thank all of you who have read this story so far and for your reviews and I'll answer some of the reviews now.

**Silhouette the Hedgehog: **Thank you for your kind reviews and for the tip about spacing the dialogue.

**Rei the Hedgehog:** A big thank you for all of your reviews and for making me laugh with your great stories as well (and for patiently waiting for this update).

**Shade-the-Hedgehog: **Yes, I'll admit that the Metals were beaten a bit too easy but I never said that was the last of them, so read on and see the Metals getting ready for a bit of pay back.

**Sonic Heroes: Switching Role**

"Boy, Cream sure doesn't give up that easy" Shadow said as he and the rest of Team Shadow walked through Casino Park, "What is this place? It sure is bright" Rouge said as she looked around.

"We got some time, feeling lucky?"

"Shadow, we've only got 24 hours left" Big said nervously as he looked at his watch, Gregory then added, "Ok, let's go". As the four heroes ran off, Shadow asked, "Is it just me or have any of you guys ever noticed that in all of our adventures, sooner or later we end up in a casino or some a place that's like it?"

oo00oo00oo

"Hey, let me go, I want to play!" Charmy said as he tried to struggle out of Vector's grip. As soon as they entered the pinball like city, Vector picked Charmy up by his wings, knowing that the kid would have ran off to go and have fun, "Charmy," Vector said in a calm voice, "We have a mission to do, remember?"

"Man this is some fancy place" Mighty said as he looked around. Suddenly, the walkie-talkie came to life, the voice saying, "You need to win 500 rings in the casino, this will be a mission of luck".

"No problem," Vector said as he pocketed the walkie-talkie, "Luck is my middle name", Espio then started to chuckle as he said, "Funny. I always thought your middle name was "The".

oo00oo00oo

"Wait up guys" Knuckles yelled as he and Nack ran after Sonic and Metal. After the two blue hedgehogs paused in their tracks to let them catch up, Knuckles then heard his cell phone ringing.

"Knuckles here, who is this?" he asked as he answered his phone, "Knuckles, it's Tikal," the voice on the other side of the phone replayed, "Listen, if your in Casino Park get to Club Emerald now, the President has set up a meeting about the Foxboy situation"

oo00oo00oo

Meanwhile back in Grand Metropolis. The Metals slowly stood up as their repair systems fixed the last of their damage.

"That was humiliating!" Metal Knuckles yelled as he straightened his head, "How can we let those fools beat us and then walk away, thinking they seen the last of us?"

Metallix simply turned to face the Metals and then said, "Well, this time we won't hold our punches", looking over his shoulder, he then added, "Come, they can't have gone far". And with that the Metals headed towards Casino Park.

oo00oo00oo

"I can't believe Shadow just ran off like that," Cream said, moping as she walked through Casino Park, with the rest of Team Cream walking beside her, "He must have really wanted to catch up with Foxboy" Amy said, trying to think of something to cheer Cream up.

"That's it!" Cream suddenly said as a smile spread across her face, "If we find Foxboy then we'll find my Shadow".

oo00oo00oo

"Is this the place?" Sonic asked as he looked up at the two large clubs standing at opposite sides of the street.

"I'd say so, mate" Nack answered as they walked towards the building to the left, when the heard Knuckles clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Guys, that's not Club Emerald," he said pointing at the building Nack and the others were about to enter, "That a Strip Club". After a moment of embarrassment, in which even Sonic blushed slightly, Nack asked, "Can we still go in?"

Rolling his eyes, Knuckles turned round and entered the other club and the rest of Team Dark followed him in. Inside the club Knuckles told Sonic, Nack and Metal to wait for him at the bar as he entered the back room where Tikal was waiting for him.

"Hey there, Tikal, how are things?" he said as he walked up to the light orange echidna.

"It's about time you got here Knuckles, the President has been waiting for you" Tikal said as she turned to face Knuckles, then lead him to a table in the corner where President Chaos was sitting.

"Agent Knuckles, I have a assignment for you", Chaos said as he saw Knuckles approached the desk, "As you may know, Foxboy is created an ultimate weapon and will use it within a day, your mission is to find Foxboy's base of operations and destroy the weapon, we're willing to pay you one thousand dollars worth of gems, for completing the mission".

"No problem, me and my team-mates can handle it" Knuckles said and then left the backroom to find the rest of Team Dark in the middle of a fight with the Club's security staff over the fact that Nack claimed that the poker game he was playing in was fixed.

oo00oo00oo

As Team Chaotix landed on the giant pinball table, they curled up and rolled down the slope. As Vector slammed into the flipper, he was sent up and then rolled in to one of the slot machines set into the table. As the three symbols of Shadow's face matched up, Vector the received 70 rings and then rolled out of the machine, thinking, "We're half way there".

oo00oo00oo

As Shadow bounced from spring to spring, he began to think what the heck has Foxboy built this time. His thoughts then began to drift to some of the other "weapons of mass destruction" the young mad scientist had built in the past. The first of Foxboy's weapons had been The Death Fox, A space station that, most likely because of his big ego, was built to look like Foxboy's head. Then there was the Fox carrier, a large air ship of immense power that was destroyed by Emerl. And finally, there was Omega, a robot that Foxboy kept rebuilding and upgrading for the sole purpose of beating him.

"One thing's for sure," Shadow thought to himself, "Whatever Foxboy is planning it won't be good".

oo00oo00oo

As they climb the tall tower, Cream stopped as she noticed another team. Though she couldn't tell who they were but two them looked like "Shadow?"

She then rubbed her eyes and stared out at where she saw the second team.

"Could that have been Shadow?" Cream thought as she slowly continued up the tower, "I mean, the only person who looks like Shadow was Sonic". Cream then began to think about the blue Hedgehog, remembering how he helped Shadow save the world from being destroyed, how she had helped Sonic remember what he had really promised Maria, how he died and even that embarrassing moment when she hugged Sonic, thinking he was Shadow. But still… if that wasn't Shadow, she had seen then who was it?

oo00oo00oo

"WHY! WON'T! THEY! JUST! GIVE! UP!" Foxboy yelled furiously as he watched sixteen heroes slowly reached the centre of his casino base, in Bingo Highway. As the fox paused to catch his breath, he heard a mocking laugh reached his ears.

"You really can't get good help these days, can you?" the voice said as it continued to mock the villain, spinning on his heels, Foxboy faced the door to his private lab, where the voice was coming from.

"Silence you," he snapped, "Or I'll make your life a living agony"

"It's already is. I'm starting to run out of things to do in here. You wouldn't happen to have some extra batteries on you?"

Foxboy scowled, he could just see the cocky smile on the little pain in the ass' face.

"Maybe you should try some more of those Metals you built," the voice continued, "Or maybe use some of that special talent you got, Om…" the comment was cut off, as Foxboy slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a large dent in the wall.

"Forget it," Foxboy said as he stormed out, "I've got a certain black past to take care of". After a brief moment, when it was certain that Foxboy was gone, the voice said, "Jeeze, someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning"

oo00oo00oo

Later. Foxboy landed his Fox Flyer and then quickly converted it into its Walker mode. Walking over to the ledge, Foxboy looked down at Team Dark just as they looked up and saw him.

"So you made it this far, I see" Foxboy said as he pulled out a bag of popcorn and a soda. Stepping forward, Sonic said, "Tell me, Doctor, why was I in that base and what about my memories"

"Memories? What memories?" Foxboy replied and then added, "You don't have any past to remember"

"What do you mean? Answer me" Sonic then growled as Foxboy's robot began to attack.

oo00oo00oo

"Your Mother's butt is so hairy, it looks like Don King is about to pop out and say "Only in America"" Vector said as he and the fake Foxboy started insulting each other.

"Oh yeah?" the fake replied, "Well, your momma's so fat, when she sits around the house, she sits AROUND the house"

"Why you little son of a…" Vector snarled, as the rest of Team Chaotix tried to hold him back. The Foxboy robot grinned as it said; "I have special type of robot for you and the others to fight with. My Evil Robots of Doom!"

oo00oo00oo

Meanwhile, near the entrance for Casino Park. A number of Foxbots where slowly standing up after getting trashed by the Metals for blocking the way.

"Right, that its" one of the robots said, as it picked up its broken limbs, "I'm quitting!"

"What?" one of the other robots said as it stood up.

"I am sick of getting trashed in these fics all the time," the first one replied, "I say we go on strike till we get better parts in these stories"

"Yah!" the others cheered as they walked off, with the Author ran after them, yelling, "Hey, come back here. You can't leave; we still got a story to do. Come back!"

**To be continued**

Next in Chapter 8. Foxboy's base. Is Sonic who he thinks he is? But fist the battle of the Evil Robots of Doom

Well… um… please review and I'll update as soon as I can get the robots to work again.


	8. Railway to hell

**Sonic Heroes: Switching Role**

"Behold my Evil Robots of Doom! My friend, Rei the Hedgehog, gave me a hand in building them," the Foxboy robot said, as Team Chaotix watched the horde of robots walking towards them like zombies.

"I-I-I-It's horrible!" Vetcor said as he backed off in horror.

"Yes!" The Foxboy robot laughed, "Fear my army of RICHARD SIMMONS AND BARNEY ROBOTS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Team Chaotix screamed and began to run for their lives, their screams of fear were then joined with Team Dark's, Team Shadow's and Team Cream's.

oo00oo00oo

"They're gaining on us!" Rouge said, looking behind her.

"Then keep running," Shadow said when one of the Barney robots stepped in front of him, causing the black hedgehog to crash right into it, "Ow".

"What are we going to do?" Big asked as he shoved one of the Richard Simmons bots away from him.

"The only thing, we can do," Shadow said as he used chaos spear at a group of Richard Simmons robots, "Hit them hard and hit them fast." Rouge then turned round smashed her foot right in to one of the robots which then caused a domino effect. As the last of the robots fell and failed to get up again, Team Shadow stare at outcome with a look that showed they were surprised at what just happen.

oo00oo00oo

Foxboy shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth as he watched, with much amusement Team Dark's reaction to the robots. Metal started by smashing into the robots and then, after a while, he began running round in a circle, screaming while being chased. Knuckles was the most amusing out of the lot, Foxboy thought. The red echidna was throwing whatever he could get his hands on at the robots, which was usually another robot, and in one case, Nack.

"Doctor, answer me!" Sonic said ignoring what was happing around him. The mad scientist glanced at the blue hedgehog and then turned his attention to the other members of Team Dark. Angry at not getting any answers to his questions, Sonic suddenly let out a scream of fury and punched one of the Richard Simmons robots, sending it crashing into a wall. Foxboy and Team Dark watched in stunned silence as Sonic destroyed each robot, one by one, with his bare hands. Within moments, all of the robots are destroyed and Sonic is standing on top of the heap.

"Don't think you've won yet!" Foxboy said as he quickly turned his walker back into its bi-plane form and flew away. Sonic then grabbed Nack, Metal and Knuckles by their wrists and rocketed after the mad genius.

oo00oo00oo

"What will we do Vector?" Charmy said as the Richard Simmons and Barney robots slowly closed in on them. Quickly pulling his microphone, Vector replied, "Follow my lead boys", Espio, Charmy and Mighty then pulled out their banjo/guitar, drum and keyboard and started playing while Vector started to sing.

"_Oh no-there's got to be a better way  
__Say it again  
__There's got to be a better way-yeah  
__What is it good for?_

_War has caused unrest_

_Among the younger generation  
__Induction then destruction  
__Who wants to die?_

_War-huh (yeah)  
__What is it good for?  
__Absolutely nothing  
__Say it again_

_War-huh (yeah)  
__What is it good for?  
__Absolutely nothing  
__Yeah_

_War-I despise  
__Cos it means destruction _

_Of innocent lives  
__War means tears  
__To thousands of mothers how  
__When their sons go off to fight  
__And lose their lives_

_I said  
__War-huh"_

As Vector continued to sing, the robots soon started to spark and blow up. Realising that the robots were beaten, the fake Foxboy quickly fled as he yelled, "Don't get so excited boys, those were the easy ones"

oo00oo00oo

Team Cream continued to run through hallways while the robots chased after them, making it look like a chase scene from Scooby Doo, in fact you could even hear the Scooby Doo theme song playing in the background. Cream and the others soon duck into a door, where they find a shotgun.

"This must be one of Foxboy's guns" Cream said as she stared at it.

"How can you tell?" Eggman asked as he tried to keep the door closed.

"It has the words "property of Foxboy" carved on it".

Just then one of the Richard Simmons robots smashed its head through the wall. Eggman quickly grabbed the shotgun and used it to push the robot's head back through the hole. As it stood up the robot turned to one of the Barney robots and began to speak, and since none of us speak robot, it will be translated to English.

" They have weapons " the robot said to the robotic Barney.

" So? " the Barney robot ask and soon got its answer as Eggman pointed the shotgun out of the hole in the wall and fired blowing Richard Simmons bot's head off.

" Fuck "

oo00oo00oo

Back in his base, Foxboy watched the progress of the heroes through his spy cameras and frowned when he saw all of his Evil Robots of Doom were destroyed.

"Rei's not going to be pleased when she finds out that all the hard work we put into those robots has been wasted," he said as he watched the different ways the robots were destroyed. "Still, seeing as Shadow and his friends have reached the base in Rail Canyon, everything is going according to plan".

Taking one more look at one of the monitors, Foxboy reached into one of the desk drawers and pulled out a small walkie-talkie.

"Here is your next mission"

oo00oo00oo

"This is it. We're here at Foxboy's base" Nack said as he and the rest of Team Dark grinded down the rail. As he looked around, Nack saw miles and miles of rails all of which, to his dismay, were all above deep canyons but fortunately there were also a number of platforms.

As the four dark heroes landed on the first platform, Metal suddenly began to look around him as if he was trying to find something, "What is it Metal?" Sonic asked as he noticed the robot's frantic search.

"Sensors detect unknown target, attempts to find it failing" Metal replied as the team started to continue the mission.

Then, without warning, a boy suddenly jump out in front of them causing Sonic and Knuckles, who realised who the boy was, to scream as if they just saw their worst nightmare.

"Hi, I'm Chris Thorndyke and I'm here to help you"

The blue hedgehog and red echidna continued to scream in terror as they remembered the horror of the annoying kid that kept showing up and gave useless hints during the whole ARK adventure.

"KILL IT, KILL IT!" the two yelled as Nack drew his automatic handgun and shot Chris,

"Ow, why did you shoot me?"

"It's still alive, SHOOT!"

BLAM!

The four heroes then let out a sigh of relief as they saw Chris fall to the ground, "Well mates," Nack said as he put his gun back into it holster, "Glad tha-"

"Did you find the digging tool yet?"

"AGGGHHH!"

BLAM! BLAM!

"Th-"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"…"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"Now that…" Sonic repeated several times as he kept pausing and turning round to face Chris, expecting him to suddenly start talking again, yet Chris remained silent and motionless. With a nervous look on his face, in case Chris suddenly gets up, Knuckles carefully used his foot to shove Chris off the platform and into the really deep canyon below.

"Just to be on the safe side" Knuckles said as he turned back to the others.

oo00oo00oo

Meanwhile down at the bottom of the canyon, Chris' body hits the ground. Super Metal Sonic (a gold, taller and spikier version of Metal Sonic) appeared out of the shadows and started hacking away at the body with a chainsaw while screaming, "Die Chris Die".

oo00oo00oo

"Well, we finally here" Mighty said as he looked at the map he was carrying to make sure they were in the right place.

"It's a good thing we actually got here, considering how that hippie wouldn't let us pass unless we joined his protest to make Pot legal," Espio said as he counted the number of rails that were all over the place.

"Well, I sure solved that problem" Vector said as he joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, but the way you did it, I'm still not sure about"

"Will you relax… whoa, I suddenly feel weird"

"I told you not to eat that hippie" Espio said as Vector stared at his hands, who then said in a slurred voice, "Dude...My fingers are huuuuuge".

Glancing over to Mighty and Charmy, both of which had the same nervous look on their face as his. Espio said, "Let's get on with the mission, maybe he'll come out of it soon"

"Whoa, have I always had two feet?"

oo00oo00oo

"Eggman look out!" Amy and Cream both yell as they noticed the two rails Eggman was grinding on, started to go off in opposites directions.

The entire team cringed as Eggman ended up learning how to do a split, the painful way.

oo00oo00oo

Foxboy watched as the four teams of heroes fought their way to his base.

"That's right, you fools," he said, with an evil smirk on his face, "Come and stop me, even if you do defeat me, you will be too late too stop the first part of my plan."

"Must you always gloat?" the unseen prisoner asked as Foxboy started to laugh madly.

"SHUT UP!"

oo00oo00oo

"We just need to destroy have more of those pod things and that's us completed the mission" Mighty said as he smashed another of the weird pods, scattering around the base, in pieces.

Vector merely held his head and asked, "Ow, can you get an hangover from Pot?"

oo00oo00oo

As Team Shadow reached a large runway, they once again heard Foxboy's theme music as the evil mastermind arrived in a larger and more deadly version of the Fox Hawk ship.

"Behold my Fox Albatross, it will destroy you all" Foxboy yelled as he aimed the ships vast weapons at the heroes.

Then Chris appeared in front of them, causing the four heroes and the villain to scream in terror. Chris then proceeded to jump on to Foxboy's ship causing the mad scientist to, in a state of pure terror, fly around madly and then crash.

Team Shadow stood in complete silence, unable to believe what just happened. After recovering from the shock, the heroes did their victory poses and received an A rank

oo00oo00oo

As Team Shadow approached the wreck remains the Fox Albatross, they saw the form of Foxboy lying motionless on the ground.

"He's not dead is he?" Shadow asked aloud, "I mean sure he's an evil villain and a pain in the butt, but still he's also just a kid".

Suddenly, a speaker built crudely to look like Foxboy's head popped out of Foxboy's chest, giving Shadow the fright of his life.

"Fools," the now apparent Foxboy robot said, "While you been fighting this robot, I have already launched my Fox Fleet"

Looking up, Team Shadow saw an enormous fleet of war ships, which for some strange reason are designed to look like fish.

"Aw man, we've been tricked. Come on, we've got to go after them" Shadow said as he turned round and ran off after the ships.

oo00oo00oo

Cream stomped her foot angrily as the fake Foxboy robot laid on the ground, the crude head rocking back and forth on it's spring from the robot's chest, like some sort of Jack in the box.

"Hey, this is a fake" she said as she gave the robot a sharp kick.

"Froggy?" Eggman yelled as he looked around, "Where are you pal? Let's just go home"

"What the matter Cheese?" Amy asked the small blue Chao, knowing that it was most likely upset about Chocola.

"A Chaonapping" Cream said as she turned to face the others, "But why would anyone do it?" Amy asked, Cream then replied, "I don't know but I'm sure that we'll know when we find Foxboy"

oo00oo00oo

As Vector stared at the wrecked ship and the fake Foxboy, he smiled at what he knew was a job well done.

"Good job boys" Vector said as he faced Espio and the others, "Guess that Foxboy was a fake after all" he then added as he gave the Foxboy robot another glance.

"Of course he was a fake" the client's voice said as the walkie-talkie buzzed to life.

"Huh?"

"There is a forest to the north, go there next" the walkie-talkie quickly stated and then clicked off. As the four detectives started to leave, Charmy suddenly thought of something, "You know what… our client seems to sure know a lot about Dr Foxboy"

"Definitely an agent" Espio replied, "A relative perhaps"

"You think it's his mum checking up on him?" Mighty said chuckling.

"Strangely enough, I can't but help think about our client's _real_ identity" Vector said as he turned to look at the Foxboy robot and begins to wonder…

oo00oo00oo

"MHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Foxboy decoy continued to laugh as Metal stared at it, rage boiling inside him. Knuckles began to take in his surroundings when he saw Sonic standing over something, looking closer Knuckles saw that it was some sort of Sonic look alike.

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked as he realise that this could mean that Sonic could indeed have been killed back at the ARK incident.

Ignoring what Knuckles had said, Sonic turned and said, "Let's go"

oo00oo00oo

As Team Dark left, the fake Foxboy began to slowly melt into a silvery pool of liquid metal, then reformed into the form of Omega.

"Ultimate Life Form data has been copied!" Omega said with a look that suggests that, if Omega had a mouth, he would be smiling in a way that would scare anyone who saw it.

**To be continued**

_(A/n) Yes Chris was playing as the part of Omachao. I would like to thank Rei's Sonic Heroes uncut and Operation ACT stories for that inspiration._

Next in Chapter 9. Giant Frogs, Robots and Crocodiles oh my. The Shadow Heroes enter the jungles as they continue their search for Foxboy, all the while the Metal close in.

**Review time**

**Rei the Hedgehog: **Glad you like the story. Hope you don't mind me mention you in this chapter.

**Shade-the-Hedgehog:** Thanks for your reviews and thank you for pointing out that error.

**Princess Kitty zeldas child:** Glad you like it.

**Shadow Stalkr: **Glad to hear from you again.

**Silhouette the Hedgehog:** thanks for all your reviews.

Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.


	9. Welcome to jungle

**Sonic Heroes: Switching Role**

"Okay, this is your next mission. Make it through the forest without being seen by the giant frogs."

"Got it." Vector said as he pocketed the walkie-talkie, "The only problem is how? I mean, Espio is the only one of us that can turn invisible."

"Hey Vector, what's that there?" Charmy said, calling Vector's attention to a large monster truck. As Vector climbed into the driver seat, he saw a switch on the dashboard with the words "_Clocking device" _underneath it.

"Looks like we've found the solution to our problem." Vector said, a toothy grin on his face, as Mighty and Charmy sat in the passenger seats, "How did this get here?" Mighty asked.

"One of Foxboy's robots must have left this here." Vector replied as he started the engine

"Ok, now for the real question, where's Espio?"

"He went ahead with the mission, we'll follow him with the tacking device Charmy hid in his sock."

oo00oo00oo

"Sensors indicate, a large number of Foxboy robots in the area." Metal said as he slid down a vine to join the rest of Team Dark, "Also, there is a high risk of systems getting wet."

"Don't worry mate. If you get rusty, we'll make sure you get oiled." Nack said jokingly. Knuckles on the other hand, was worried about Sonic. Ever since he saw that Sonic clone, Sonic hadn't said a word to anyone. Knuckles was also worried by one question: is this the real Sonic or simply one of those clones? Right now, all Knuckles could do is to hope that he's wrong.

oo00oo00oo

"Look at the size of that frog!" Big said as Team Shadow reached an area where a frog the size of a car was staring at nothing. As team approached, the frog caught sight of them and started to crocked,

"Shadow, the frog's crocking has made it rain." Big stated. As the rain began to pour, causing the plants to grow, the remaining Foxbots in the area soon found themselves crushed by the giant fruit falling out of the trees.

"Boy, it must be embarrassing, to be beaten by fruit." Shadow said, chuckling.

oo00oo00oo

"There's lots of frogs here," Eggman said as he looked around the jungle-like area, "I wonder if Froggy is here?"

"Only one way to find out." Cream replied as she ran off, most likely to find Shadow.

oo00oo00oo

Mighty realized he'd just found something scarier then his worst nightmares. Vector's driving skills. Not only had he crashed and smashed through a number of tree branches, but Vector had also ran over a number of Foxbots, which are now hanging onto the invisible truck out of sheer terror of what would happen if they let go.

"Vector! Watch were your going!" Mighty yelled as he saw Vector driving into more trees and robots. Then Vector turned sharply, resulting in the truck driving off a cliff.

oo00oo00oo

Espio sat quietly by the objective marker as he waited for the others to catch up with him, when suddenly he heard screaming above him. Looking up, Espio saw a truck falling towards him. Jumping for cover, Espio watched as the truck landed into the nearby pound, it was then Espio heard Mighty yelling, "How you got your licence, I will never now?"

Vector simply replied, "Licence?"

oo00oo00oo

As Foxboy watched the monitors, he began to notice that Omega hadn't said a word since he returned.

"What is Omega up to?" Foxboy said to himself, "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure my plan will have been completed before his."

oo00oo00oo

"We're lost, aren't we?" Metal Vector growled as he realized that they past the same tree six times,

"Don't blame me!" Metal Knuckles snapped angrily as he stomp through the muddy water

"Silence!" Metallix yelled as he turned to face his follow robotic look-alikes, "We know where they heading, so it won't matter if we can't find them here."

The other Metals nodded as they realised that he was right.

"So, let's just continue searching."

oo00oo00oo

"There are ten Chao being held captive," the client said, "find them all."

"Roger." Espio said as he turned the com-device off.

"Err... guys. I could use some help here!"

Turning round, Espio, Mighty and Charmy saw Vector hanging onto a tree for dear life as one of the giant frogs was trying to drag him away. The one thing they noticed was the loving look the frog was giving Vector,

"Look lady, I'm not ready for this kind of relationship yet," Vector said to the frog pleadingly, as his grip tightened on the tree, "Beside, I'm not your type."

Espio and the others then quickly grabbed Vector's arms and tried to pull him free of the frog's grip.

oo00oo00oo

"Okay, this part of the jungle is a lot hard then the last part." Shadow thought as he ducked, avoiding another blow from the hammer. The robot he was against was about eight feet tall, covered in armour and carried a large hammer.

oo00oo00oo

As far as Knuckles was concerned, today just kept getting worse. First those black frogs' crocking summoned rain that caused the plants to die, which is really bad when you're grinding on a vine at the time, then heavily armoured robots started to patrol the jungle and now they're being chased by an alligator the size of a really big boat.

"After what we've been through," Knuckles said, after Team Dark managed to escaped the large alligator, "What could possible happen next?"

"Sensor indicates four life forms moving this way." Metal said, almost as if answering Knuckles' question

"Terrific." Knuckles replied sourly

oo00oo00oo

"Okay that's the last of the Chao." Mighty said as the freed Chao flew to the nearest Chao Garden.

"Wait." Espio said, causing the rest of team to halt in their tracks. Espio then pointed ahead of him, following his finger, Vector and the others saw a rabbit, a pink hedgehog, a fox wearing a costume and a egg shaped man heading down the path. Flying with them was a Chao.

"Could that Chao be one of those that were locked up by Foxboy?" Mighty asked as he peered at the approaching group. Vector adjusted his headphones and began walking towards the new group as he said, "Well, let's go and ask them."

**To be continued**

_Next in Chapter 10. Team battles: Team Cream Vs Team Chaotix, Team Shadow Vs Team Dark. Shadow Vs Sonic. And Vector learns to watch out for that hammer._

**Review time**

**Rei the Hedgehog: **Thank you, I'll be waiting for your next update.

**Dingo of the Shadows: **Ah, another member of A.C.T. Glad you liked the chapter.

**Shade-the-Hedgehog:** Thanks for your reviews.

**The Chaos Crew: **Thank you.

**The Ultimate Life Form: **Glad you like it.

**Princess Kitty zeldas child:** Glad you like it.

**Shadow Stalkr: **Thanks for letting me know.

I'll update as soon as I can.


	10. Rumble in the Jungle

**Sonic Heroes: Switching Role**

Team Dark watched from a ledge as Team Shadow ran by.

"What could those four be up to?" Nack asked.

"Who knows, but they'll probably get in my way." Knuckles replied. All the while Sonic kept his eyes focused on Shadow.

_I've seen that black hedgehog before, _Sonic thought to himself, _I can't remember, but that Hedgehog seems familiar, and not because he looks like me._

Shadow and the others then stopped, noticing Team Dark where in front of them.

"Well, talk about being stubborn and full of surprises." Shadow said as he caught sight of Sonic.

"Long time no see," Knuckles said with a smile on his face, "too bad you came all this way for nothing"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rouge asked, glaring angrily at the Echidna. Metal them answered, "Targets locked on Foxboy, all obstacles will be obliterated",

"Didn't you know?" Shadow said with a winning smile, "We've got a date with Foxboy too"

"Well then. I'm sure it's a date to die for." Sonic said, his face twisted into the smug smile he always wares when fighting

"Hey, that's my line" Shadow says jokingly as he and Sonic leap into the air towards each other.

oo00oo00oo

"Excuse me miss, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Vector asked as he and Team Chaotix approached Cream and the others.

"If it's about a date it'll have to wait." Cream said as she and the rest of Team Cream turned to walk away.

"Date? Think this a joke, you little brat!" Vector said, causing Cream and the others to stop and turn to face him.

"Yeah, who would go out with him?" Mighty said jokingly causing the Espio and Charmy to laugh,

"Like your one to talk?" Vector snapped at Mighty, "At least I didn't take my cousin to the Prom."

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Um, guys" Espio said, trying to get them to stop and continue with talking to Team Cream.

"Oh yeah, you long nosed moron", at this Vector and Mighty start fighting while Espio, Charmy and Team Cream watched in embarrassed silence. After awhile, Espio lost his patience.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING AND SHUT UP!" Espio yelled causing Mighty and Vector to stop fighting, Espio then turned to Team Cream and said, "Hand over that chao".

"You're the ones that took Chocola" Amy said as she and the rest of Team Cream came to wrong conclusion,

"What?"

oo00oo00oo

Shadow jumped back as he dodged Sonic's attack,

"I tell ya Sonic, I'm sure surprised that you're alive",

"You know who I am?" Sonic asked.

"What's the matter, Sonic? Can't remember?"

"Exactly".

As Sonic and Shadow fought, Knuckles and Rouge began their grudge match.

"Long time no see, jewel thief." Rouge said, remembering how Knuckles tried to steal Master Emerald. Knuckles simply remained silent as he mentally prepared himself.

_Ok Knuckles, this is it, _he thought,_ this time you won't trip. Just keep throwing punches and, this time, keep your eyes at face level._

Knuckles then lunged at Rouge, who kept dodging his punches. Knuckles grinned as he saw Rouge was starting to back up.

"How Knuckles"

"What?"

"Can you fly?" Looking down, Knuckles realised that Rouge had led him off the edge of the island the were fighting on, "Crrrraaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppp!" Knuckles yelled as he fell into the river while Rouge went to help Big beat Nack, forcing Team Dark to run,

oo00oo00oo

"Be careful Vector" Espio said as Vector stepped towards Cream.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on her" Vector replied, just before getting sent flying into Team Chaotix by a blow from Cream's hammer.

"Ow."

"Ok, now tell us where Chocola is" Cream said as she and the others surrounded Team Chaotix.

"Chocola? We've never took anyone" Mighty said,

"Then why did you want kidnap Cheese?" Amy said,

"Our client hired us to free some chao that were being held here by Foxboy," Vector replied, "we thought yours was one of them"

"Oh" Cream said, realising that there has been a misunderstanding, "sorry about that"

Team Cream and Team Chaotix headed towards their next destination.

**To be continued**

Next in Chapter 11. Our Heroes will quake in fear at the hands of ghosts, ghouls, Monsters and Chris.

**Review time**

**Rei the Hedgehog: **I'll keep my eye out.

**Dingo of the Shadows: **Thanks for the review, Glad you liked Vector's parts.

**The Ultimate Life Form: **Glad you like it.

**Shadow's Dark Angel: **Thanks, and as for Chris, Check next chapter.

I'll update as soon as I can.


	11. mansion horror

Before we start I want to thank for all your reviews, and to give the answer to the following chapter.

Unfortunately since Chris is playing the role of Omochao, he can't die (well stay dead, actually) but that doesn't mean we can't try.

And for those Chris fan, don't take the Chris bashing too hard, it's mostly happening because he's this story's version of Omochao, (I hate that robot so much) Anyway, I assure you there won't be any Chris blood or guts flying around the place (For one thing, I'll have to clean it all up) but you might still want to turn away.

**Sonic Heroes: Switching Role**

"Boy, talk about a misunderstanding." Vector said as Team Chaotix entered the yard of a large castle,

"Yeah that was embarrassing"

"That was sure dumb of you guys"

"I didn't see you helping matters out, Charmy"

Looking up at the castle, Espio said, "That must be the spooky castle our client was talking about,"

Just then a swarm of bats flew by,

"Yep, the bats are a dead give away."

"You know, this place isn't so bad."

"What are you talking about, Vector, what place could be worse?" Mighty asked

"Newark and Jersey"

oo00oo00oo

"Odd, where's Foxboy and his robots?" Shadow asked, puzzled at the fact that Foxboy's robots should have attacked him by now.

"Hey look there's a note on that pillar." Rouge said, pointing at a note, Shadow then picked up the note and begin to read,

"Dear Fools, I wish I was there to destroy you myself, but due to an unforeseen fate, I am forced to leave this place and leave you to your doom, I feel sorry for you. Signed Doctor Miles "Foxboy" Prower."

"What would make Foxboy leave this please?" Big asked,

"Hey, Look at that sign. Welcome to Thorndyke Manor!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

oo00oo00oo

"Sonic! Knuckles! Get back here! Metal, don't let go of them!" Nack yelled as he and Metal held on tight to Sonic and Knuckles, who were trying to run away as fast as they can.

"Look, It's just one kid, how hard can it be?"

"Hi, We're Chris Thorndyke and we're here to help you."

Turning round, Team Dark found themselves surrounded by hundreds for Chris.

"Where the hell did all of them come from!" Knuckles yelled.

oo00oo00oo

"What does it say, Eggman?" Amy asked

"Foxboy's easy to use cloning machine," Eggman answered.

After a moment of silence Cream said, " Do we still have that shot gun?"

oo00oo00oo

Team Chaotix ran down the slope, gaining speed as they did, when they reached a large door.

"Vector look, it's one of those key, our client told us about" Charmy said, as he reached for the key. Suddenly a ghost appeared before him.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Charmy screamed,

"Leave this place, lest I visit ye with cake!" The ghost yelled.

"Cake?" Espio said, "What's so scary about bringing us a cake?" Espio asked puzzled,

"Well if it's a fruit cake…" Vector began to say,

"I'm sorry," the Ghost apologised, "I'm not very good at this. You see, people usually run away when they find out who lives here, so we ghosts never get the chance to scare people."

"Um, hate to interrupted you but… can we get in to the house. We might be able to get rid of Chris for you"

"Oh sure. I'll get the spider robot that works here to open it. HEY TARANTULAS!" the ghost yelled and a robotic spider soon appeared.

"Heeheehaha. Hi there. The name's Tarantulas, how can I help you?" the Spider-bot asked,

"We need to get inside." Espio answered.

"Ah, I can help you there. How many keys do you have?"

"Four." Vector replied,

"Good, because you need five to open the door and I have one. Get me something to eat and I'll give you it"

"Why do you want food for the key?" Charmy asked,

"Because all I had to eat for the last three weeks were Chris Thorndyke clones. I need something different then the flesh and blood of an annoying kid to eat!" Tarantulas replied.

"Well. I have a bacon sandwich." Vector finally answered.

"Deal" Tarantulas said as he took the sandwich and handed over the key.

oo00oo00oo

Inside the mansion, Team Dark enters the hallway, covered in what looks like blood (Dang, now I have to clean it up) .

"When we get out of here. I'm going to have a long shower," Sonic said, as looked at his blood soaked gloves, "Make that two long showers".

"We've killed so many Chris clones that I lost count." Nack added,

"Two million, nine thousand, six hundred and eighty three" Metal answered.

"Look, let's just find the way out" Knuckles said, picking a new corridor to go down.

oo00oo00oo

"I can't believe I let you three talk me into giving that robot spider my sandwich," Vector moaned as he and the rest of Team Chaotix explored the mansion.

"Will you quit complaining, Vector" Mighty said, "Look, we're in the kitchen. You can get something to eat here".

As Vector looked in the cupboard, he saw the candy inside coming to life and started to attack him,

"AGGGHH! Evil candy!" Vector yelled as the candy attacked him and Team Chaotix. Suddenly Vector gets an idea and shove a hand full of candy into his mouth, causing the rest of the candy to run away,

"Yum, evil never tasted so sweet!" Vector commented

ooo00oo00oo

"What do you see Metal Eggman?" Metallix asked,

"I see Team Cream killing Chris clones with a shotgun. In fact, the whole mansion is looking like something out of a horror film" Metal Eggman replied,

"Um…" Metallix said, he then to turns face the reader (That's you!) and said, "I think, in order to avoid needless gore, it would be best to end this chapter."

(I agree)

oo00oo00oo

And so the heroes left Thorndyke manor and, after Team Chaotix listened to their client's next order, headed off to a Foxboy base station where they can get a ship to reach the Fox Fleet.

**To be continued**

Next in Chapter 12. Our Heroes will face Metal and the marvels of flight in the Death Fox Labs.

Sorry about the time between the updates, I'll update as soon as I can. (Looks at the pile of Chris clones) Tarantulas stay away from that!


End file.
